Too Beautiful
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: "You are too beautiful your heart wants something more, those shades of blue on that face of yours hide that smile that beats in your chest." A one shot about Eponine and how beatings can't bring her down... I really need to work on my summaries.


**Since I have no originality and always have to be inspired by a song… here is yet another song inspired fic by yours truly. Unlike all my other ones, this one will only focus on Eponine. This was inspired by "Too Beautiful" by He Is We  
****Warning: Abuse.**

After yet another beating from her father, Eponine Thenardier went back to her room and sat on her bed. Bruises covering her body, head shaking, arms trembling, and soul empty. She didn't know what to think anymore. Some days her father would tell her he loved her, but what kind of man would lay his hands on his children or the woman he claimed to love.  
Wasn't it just the day before that he called her an angle when she came home and told him that she'd done what he wanted? Now here she was, the very next day, covered in her own blood as she tried not to let her thoughts consume her. He had shown no remorse.

She looked at her arms to see as the bruises were starting to get their ugly color that would be there for a while. She didn't know how anyone could ever love her with the way she looked. She was always covered up, hair a mess, and her eyes were always dead.

But there was one thing she didn't know, it wasn't how she looked that would make someone fall in love with her, it was her personality that refused to die, it was the flame inside of her that refused to burn out that made her beautiful.

Her mind might be telling her to give up now, but her heart wanted so much more. Her heart knew that there was hope in the things she wished for. The shades of blue on her face from pervious beatings were the only thing that covered the smile that was deep inside of her as she thought of the things she wanted to do in life once she was gone from this place once and for all.

The next day he says he's sorry and that it will never happen again. He gives her money and tells her to buy anything she wants. She knows that it won't be too long before she's in the same state again.

She wasn't wrong. Two days later, after he's done with her beating, he stands a side and yells over her barely audible cries, as he wipes the sweat from his brow that started to form, "You don't know what I've been through."  
She thought of how ironic it was, the man that caused her the most pain was telling her that she didn't know what he'd been through, as if he didn't tell her every time he'd beaten her.  
He saw as she began to cry harder and kicked her again saying, "You don't know what I've done for you!"  
She has to bite her tongue, she knows what he's done for and to her, and she doesn't like either one.

And yet, her beauty still seems to shine through. She was still a spitfire around her friends and she still had a strong desire to become more than her past, she wanted to move past it, and she smiled behind her bruised eye as she thought of how she was going to get herself and her siblings out of the hell that was their home.

A week later, after yet another beating, she makes her way over to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. She could visibly see the life fading out of her, slowly but surely. She lifted up her thin shirt to see the finger marks that were left on her body from when he'd grabbed her by her side a little too harshly. She began to feel the beating all over again and no matter how much she wanted to let the tears flow from their prison and cover her face instead of the bruises, she held them in. She wasn't going to give up now; she wasn't going to let him win this time.

The day she left him for good, she smiled, maybe her first real smile in a while. This time, not the bruises nor the memories of what she was leaving behind or the constant fear that her father might find her one day would stop her from leaving, would stop the smile from appearing on her face as she walked away from her childhood home…

For good.


End file.
